


Moonlighting

by queenfanfiction



Series: thosestoriesplus discussion post fills [3]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Gen, TSP, prompt!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon doesn't remember Rachel owning a cat, or Keith having a puppy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlighting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jesidres after her tweet re: an adorable grey puppy and tiger kitten. OBVIOUSLY THEY WERE WEREPUNDITS. Original post [here](http://thosestoriesplus.dreamwidth.org/64516.html?thread=2644996#cmt2644996).

There is a grey puppy and a tiger-striped kitten curled up around Anderson's bare feet when Jon and Stephen enter the apartment, each loaded down with grease-stained bags of Chinese takeout. Jon stares, but Stephen drops his bag on the kitchen counter with an exclamation of delight before dashing over to the two animals. The puppy and kitten happily abandon Anderson and leap into Stephen's outstretched arms as one ball of grey-and-orange fur.

"Are they yours?" Jon asks, raising his voice above the sounds of barking and purring and Stephen's squeals.

Anderson shrugs. "No. They were here when I got in. Dunno how they got in, though, the door was locked."

"Hey! Look at their nametags!" Stephen holds up the two squirming animals, one in each hand. "The puppy's says 'KO,' and this here kitty is 'RM.' Think these are theirs?"

Jon opens his mouth to reply in the affirmative when suddenly the puppy growls in a manner not unlike Keith's and bites Stephen's finger, while the kitten meowls with laughter and wriggles her legs in a reasonable approximation of Rachel's flaily hands.

Stephen drops the puppy with a yelp, and a moment later there is a grey mass of fur wrapped tightly around Anderson's ankle that refuses to let go. "Huh." Anderson lifts up his dog-encumbered foot and gives it a tentative shake. The puppy whimpers and clings even tighter. "I think he likes me."

Jon looks at Anderson and the puppy, then at the kitten licking Stephen's injured finger, then at the ceiling. If they hadn't figured it out yet, far be it from him to reveal Keith and Rachel's fairly-obvious little secret.

Keith and Rachel don't arrive until much later that night, after Stephen and Anderson have both passed out from a valiant attempt at a drinking contest and coincidentally right after the puppy and kitten look at each other and dash out the apartment door for no apparent reason. Jon isn't surprised, then, when he looks up and sees Keith and Rachel trudging into the apartment a few minutes later.

"Sorry," Keith pants. His hair is all fluffed up in the back, around the same place that Anderson had kept his fingers in the puppy's fur for most of the night. "Something - came up."

"Uh-huh." Jon looks at Rachel, who has a very catlike smile she is trying to hide behind her hand. Her eyes are the exact same color as the tiger kitten's. "I'm just going to pretend none of this happened."

As the two chorus their thank you's, Jon happens to catch a passing glance out the window, of the bright full moon that had been shining on them all night finally being swallowed up by a dark mass of clouds.


End file.
